Ela Sempre Voltaria
by Alexis Hoshi
Summary: Parece cada vez mais difícil me afastar dela, nem que sejam só por algumas horas, porque sei o perigo que a espreita lá fora. Isso é inevitável.


**Ela Sempre Voltaria**

_Você não vai._

Foram essas as palavras que ecoaram pelo corredor largo e iluminado da sede da Ordem da Fênix, na voz incrédula e ao mesmo tempo protetora de James Potter.

- James... – Retrucou Lily lentamente, pronunciando o nome do marido como se fosse um alerta.

- Eu já disse. Você não vai. – Ele completou rapidamente, ignorando o fato de ter elevado o tom de voz razoavelmente.

Ela revirou os olhos para a inflexibilidade do outro e suspirou pesadamente, como se estivesse explicando pela centésima vez algo relativamente simples á uma criança pequena. E de fato, naquele momento, James parecia mesmo uma criança. Tinha a expressão fechada e fitava o chão, a quase imperceptível sombra de um bico emburrado se formando em seus lábios. Apertava os braços cruzados contra o peito e estava afundado em uma poltrona macia de tecido bege.

- Eu já disse pra você que eu vou.

- Não vai.

- Eu vou, sim, James. – Ela retrucou ferozmente, a paciência se esvaindo de seu interior.

- Você não vai. Não pode ir. – Acrescentou em um tom mais baixo ao ver o olhar de desaprovação de Lily.

A discussão que usava pouquíssimas palavras continuou acontecendo naquele quarto desocupado, até que James acabou por alterar o tom de voz novamente – minimamente, diga-se de passagem, mas Lily não perdoou. – e a ruiva passou alguns momentos em total incredulidade avaliando a situação, antes de sua paciência se esgotar completamente e ela saltar diretamente para a poltrona onde James se encolheu. Apoiou a mão esquerda no braço da poltrona e com o indicador da direita deu uma forte estocada no peito dele.

- Preste muita atenção no que eu vou te dizer agora, James Potter. – O uso de seu sobrenome pela esposa o fez retrair os ombros, e Lily sorriu satisfeita com o efeito que suas palavras detiveram. – _Eu_ fui escolhida para fazer isso e não você. Eu _vou_ fazer isso, e não existe nada que você possa fazer para me impedir. Estamos entendidos?

- Mas, Lily, você não...

Ele completou a frase com um gemido baixinho de dor após outra forte estocada do dedo de Lily em seu peito.

- Certo. – Anunciou enquanto massageava o local.

- Ótimo. – Concordou ela com um mínimo sorriso vitorioso que passou despercebido.

- Você tem certeza de que... – Tentou inocentemente começar, mas parou ao olhar da esposa.

- Dumbledore me escolheu para fazer parte da guarda, James. E faz bastante tempo que eu não tenho uma missão. – Tentou utilizar-se da chantagem, mas James interrompeu quase aos gritos.

- Exatamente! Exatamente!

- Exatamente o que, James? – Ela perguntou confusa enquanto soltava outro pesado suspiro.

- Você não sai para uma missão há muito tempo. Precisa de um treinamento antes, está desacostumada.

- Desacostumada? James, todos nós estamos nos preparando para essa missão há quase um mês.

O outro nada tinha a contradizer. Limitou-se somente a abaixar a cabeça e soltar um mínimo suspiro derrotado. O silêncio intensificou-se no cômodo, tornando-se incômodo para Lily, que se sentou lentamente no braço da poltrona de James, atenta para qualquer princípio de rejeição. Como ela esperara, o marido nada fez para impedi-la, e ela puxou sua cabeça para cima gentilmente, fazendo os olhares se encontrarem.

- Você sabe que todos nós estamos juntos aqui na Ordem? – Começou.

- Quem são todos? – Replicou James fugindo do assunto.

- Eu, você, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lene, Dorcas, Emme. Todo o pessoal da escola. Sabe que estamos juntos, não é?

James arqueou as sobrancelhas em um sinal claro de confusão.

- Sei.

- Sabe também que eu te amo muito, não sabe?

- Sei? – Brincou ele, e Lily soltou uma gargalhada.

- Sabe.

- Certo, então você me ama.

- Amo mesmo. Muito. E não quero que nada de mal te aconteça.

- Também não quero que... – Ele apressou-se a dizer, mas Lily colocou o dedo em seus lábios.

- Sei que quer me proteger, mas estamos todos juntos nessa. Eu também faço parte da Ordem, James.

- Mas...

- James, não. – Cortou ela. – Não fale nada. Não tente me impedir, porque sabe que se você tentar eu vou acabar cedendo.

Ele suspirou resignado e acariciou o rosto pálido de Lily.

- Você faz alguma idéia do quanto eu te amo? – Foi como ele cortou o silêncio, a voz baixa soando rouca e gentil.

- Hm. – Lily sussurrou de volta enquanto fechava os olhos e aproximava o corpo do de James.

O moreno logo acabou com o espaço entre eles, unindo seus lábios aos de Lily em um beijo doce e ao mesmo tempo desesperado, como se houvesse uma despedida iminente. O rapaz passou o braço pelo lado da poltrona de modo a enganchar a cintura de Lily e puxá-la para si. Sua mão direita segurava com firmeza a cintura dela enquanto a esquerda descia por seus cabelos. O beijo foi interrompido por Lily, que apenas descolou seus lábios dos de James por um instante até sussurrar o nome dele, e logo o outro selou os lábios da esposa nos seus com um gemido quase que imperceptível.

- Lily! – Ecoou do andar de baixo a voz de Remus, seguidos por um tropel de passos na escada.

Com um suspiro resignado, ela soltou-se de James e ajeitou-se no braço da poltrona, mantendo o braço passado por trás da cabeça dele, os dedos afundados a acariciar os cabelos negros do outro.

- Estou aqui. – Respondeu ela em voz alta, um segundo antes de Remus abrir a porta com Frank em seu encalço. O lobisomem adentrou lentamente no quarto, enquanto o outro homem somente se limitou a assentir e cumprimentar o casal, antes de desaparecer pelo corredor.

- Hm, já estamos prontos. Só falta você. – Acrescentou como se argumentasse motivos para Lily descer o mais rápido possível.

A ruiva suspirou e soltou uma risada, antes de se levantar. James fez o mesmo e puxou Remus para mais perto.

- Cuide dela, Moony. Só isso que lhe peço.

Remus assentiu e olhou para Lily, antes de responder para o amigo.

- Pode deixar, Prongs. Eu prometo.

James pareceu relaxar visivelmente, mas ainda continuava tenso. Abraçou Remus e puxou Lily para si, dando-lhe um rápido, porém apaixonado beijo. A ruiva soltou-se do marido e segurou-lhe a mão, em uma tentativa de transmitir confiança.

Ao chegarem na parte térrea no imóvel, entraram pela única porta á direita. Moody, Gideon, Fabian, Emmeline e Edgar esperavam do lado de dentro da enorme sala de reuniões.

- Vamos logo com isso. – Rosnou Olho-Tonto, puxando a varinha e lançando em si próprio um Feitiço da Desilusão, no qual todos o acompanharam.

E dentro de minutos, os sete membros da guarda se encaminharam em silêncio para fora da casa, de onde somente foi ouvida a voz de Moody.

- Se algo acontecer com um de nós, continuem a patrulha.

Antes de serem ouvidos os sete altos estalos. James acompanhava tudo pela janela, e vinha-lhe á cabeça a certeza de que Lily voltaria para ele.

_Ela sempre voltaria._

**.fim.**

* * *

**N/A: **Normalmente eu releio as fics depois de prontas pelo menos umas duas vezes, mas nessa achei um tanto quanto desnecessário. Tive medo de não gostar. Então fica a critério de vocês dizerem como ficou. Obrigada por ler e deixe reviews!


End file.
